


tell me if somehow some of it remains

by nachttour



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Sburb/Sgrub Sessions, Bulges and Nooks (Homestuck), Discussion of Parental Death, Drunk Sex, Dubious Consent, F/M, Language Barrier, M/M, Oral Sex, Past Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Sexual Coercion, Sexual Slavery, Trans Roxy Lalonde, Vomit Mention
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:27:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26264947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nachttour/pseuds/nachttour
Summary: John Egbert fights for the Resistance and against general Imperial bullshit. He also is a really friendly guy! So when two troll civilians recovered out of some aggressive seadweller's hive need somewhere to stay, of course he is willing to put them up in his home.What he doesn't realize is that safety is somewhat relative, and the two former pail slaves who have been transferred over into a strange human's care don't know if they will have it again.IE: Terezi and Karkat are a pair of liberated sex slaves and have been put in the care of John Egbert. Sex ensues.
Relationships: John Egbert/Karkat Vantas, John Egbert/Terezi Pyrope, John Egbert/Terezi Pyrope/Karkat Vantas
Comments: 8
Kudos: 28
Collections: Sloppy Seconds 2020





	tell me if somehow some of it remains

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mirradin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirradin/gifts).



_Of course_ the troll civilians Roxy’s team found in the seadweller’s facility came to crash with him. John hardly could have said no even if there was a reason to, and when one of his best friends had asked it of him? The answer was obvious. Given the logistics nightmare of housing after the push to reclaim that area in the coast it basically made the most sense. There were still bio-munitions burrowed into the sand and latched into the bedrock of the continental shelf. The local populace was only half-trustworthy because most of them were scared out of their minds of reprisal from Imperial forces.

It was just not a great place to keep civilians.

The logical place to go with all of that in mind was his old house. It was just a transportalizer hop from the front, and there were so many rooms!

His dad really left him something good. It was a nice house; two stories with no particle board. It had been designed with sturdy heritage-wood framing. Apparently it was a model for the architect that started the development. They were trying to flex in the most boring, normal way possible in the form of a development placed in the middle of nowhere. Some of the old advertising signs still lingered like weird specters in the fog, with sayings like ‘Imagine Living With Us!’ and ‘Welcome home, you’ve found the right one!’ . It was supposed to be ‘exclusive’.

After he left to join the Resistance the house had remained mostly as he left it. The furniture was still good after he came back to air the place out and take the drop-cloths off of everything. All of the windows were double-paned - it kept the temperature manageable and the sound out. Thanks to the development’s aspirations it stood far enough away from the roads that it missed most of the shelling and other military action. The cul-de-sac wasat the end of a long private road — a tiny slice of suburbia at the border of foothills that gradually ascended into mountains. Most of the houses around his wereabandoned or hadbeen taken over either by squatters or other Resistance members.

John loved this place. It wasn’t something he could talk about. Saying those kinds of things was boastful in the face of what some of his teammates were working with; but this little structure was super important. There were whiffs of his father’s pipe in certain rooms. Those little whiffs of scent were like walking in to visit with someone only to realize that they’d stepped out. He knew his dad wouldn’t be stepping back in; but, those little slices of frozen time were his. Things didn’t change, at least in the study and the master bedroom.

None of that was really worth dwelling on. Life was different.

What was worth thinking about was that he had so much space! And that space could be used to accommodate guests. Space was what those two needed, until Roxy or their incredibly surly troll-tech - (Captor something? Pollux? Castor?) who the hell knows, troll names are a mystery wrapped in an enigma - until someone on his team actually located other friendlies or somewhere these two wanna go, they werehis problem!

Having two extra trolls in his house wasnot really an imposition. They werecute. In a troll way.

The first couple of days werereal quiet and that fact did not surprise him. Humans as a whole werea diurnal species and trolls werestrictly nocturnal. Their pupils did the cool light-adjustment thing the first time he opened the door to check on them, like watching cats focus in on prey. There wereblooms of color in their eyes when they werestartled or staring at something intently. Their eyes also caught light at the end of the hall. The first time it happened he reached for a gun that thankfully sat up in the gun-safe in his room. It wasn’tthe first time he has seen that kind of thing coming out of the dark. It wasthe first time it has not meant that the owner of the eyes was coming to end him.

They werea guy and a girl, as far as he can tell. Trolls werea little hard for him to parse. They didn’tdo things the way he wasused to. If it cameup, he’ll just ask and adjust. Jade and Roxy helped him to not be such a dingus about those kinds of things. It was embarrassing at first, making mistakes and assuming things, but he got the hang of it.

Talking wasan issue. Translators ranked at the top of the list of coveted equipment, really sensitive and hard to get. Since they werefusion-tech of some of the wetware that Alternia favored and spliced programming from Earth, it was difficult to design them. There were only a handful of engineers and a few deserters that really had the right kind of skillset to make it work correctly. This meantthat the people who really need that shit gotit first. Priority wentto interpreters, people running logistics and those working in info-sec. They were not for some soldier out in the middle of what used to be Washington, with two troll civilians in his house.

The boy had a habit of coming out first, near twilight. It seemed like he ran on very short amounts of sleep and always had deep bags under his eyes. For the first few days in particular he watchedeverything like he was trying to stare it down or memorize it. He wassoft and thick, and hadthe goofiest smile when he flashedit at the girl (mostly when he thoughtJohn wasn’tlooking). 

When he watched John was with a very blank affect that he sometimes punctuated with a painful-looking smile. 

Serket taught him a couple of things about trolls. No grinning with teeth - lookedlike a threat display. Don’t touch their faces because it was some sort of _thing_. Not that he wasthe sort of guy who wentaround lovingly caressing the cheeks of strangers anyway. While she had been explaining that he sort of tuned out, but that nugget did manage to stay with him based purely on the outlandishness of it.

Conversations were usually a comedy of errors with the two of them anyway. Vriska spoke passable Earth Common - she was an intelligence agent before defecting- but a lot of the cultural references didnot make sense even when they hadbizarre overlap. The two of them laughedjust as often as they talkedbroken shit back and forth.

His dude visitor wasin a similar mood to the days prior when he appearedtoday. He made his way out and settled down on the edge of the couch. Both of his visitors stayed very close when they were in the same room as John; almost on the edge of touching him but never crossing the distance to initiate contact. He didn’t really get it. Maybe it was a troll thing. Beyond the few Alternian deserters that he’d met, he didn’t really have anything to base his understanding off of beyond the training feeds from the Resistance.

“Good evening.” 

He grinned at the dude, tilting his head a little. 

“I know you’re a coffee fiend. Did you want me to make you some?”

Everything coming out of his mouth was noise and he knew it, but he didn’t really know how to deal with the situation. Instead of lingering on that question he picked up his own half-empty mug full of long cold coffee and gestured toward the troll with questioning eyebrows. It was something both guests could safely consume, though the guy seemed to like it better than the girl. His red eyes flicked to the cup, and he licked his lips uncertainly. Cautiously he extended a hand out to take it.

John laughed, exasperated. He was actually the worst at this.

“No. Sorry dude, I meant for you. Did you want one?” He shook his head and got up, gesturing to the kitchen.

The troll paused, his fingers curling into a closed fist. He rose along with John, his steps nearly silent on the carpet as he trailed in his wake.

John dragged out the antique Mr. Coffee, getting another cup out of the cupboard, and understanding dawned on the troll’s face. The dude nodded, a half-smile pulling at his mouth. He said something, an interesting mash of hissing syllables and a few low clicks.

“I will take that as a yes, it is coffee time.”

Filling the carafe with filtered water, John went about the steps of getting out the pre-ground mix, measuring it into a filter and setting the whole mess to percolate. The troll stayed still across from him, eyes flicking back up to him every few moments and otherwise settled in the middle distance. The slow click and bubble of the machine filled in the silence, and the warm smell of coffee started to waft through the air.

John’s guest was more comfortably dressed today, at least by John’s standards. The borrowed sweater from the back of the closet was comically large on him, and one of his shoulders peeked out of the neck.

It was an old one, used for runs and workouts before John was in the Resistance proper and before he hit his growth spurt. Even when he was a teen he had shoulders for days, and the garment had a weird drape on this dude’s soft and compact little frame. Rose took mercy on him and sent over some leggings for both of them. Out of the two of them she was much closer to his visitors in terms of height, and stretch fabric just made things easier for everyone.

When the two of them came to him they were. Well. Very…loosely dressed is what he could say with honesty. Layers of transparent silk wrapped around their bodies, giving the appearance of clothing without actually providing much cover. The weird little slashes on their ribs looked like little islands of color against the gauzy fabric. The ‘pants’ dipped low enough that there was about two centimeters between the alien junk situation and the rest of the world. The outfits did a great job of doing what they were supposed to: showing off the planes of both trolls, and the material was soft and comfortable, he guessed? It was possible they had been in bed when recovered. There were no other valuables or possessions brought with them.

Looking at them made John feel cold and uncomfortable. He wouldn’t want to have to show up to an enemy encampment in the equivalent of night-clothes. So borrowed gym-wear it was.

Standing at his full height the troll’s eyes came to just the bottom of John’s chin. If he stepped in close enough, his rounded horns would slot just against his jaw. He was probably a little younger? That might be why he was tiny. From what John knew, the adults became an indelible deep black, like space as the plates on their bodies hardened and settled into adult shapes. The dude in his house was adult-ish in frame, but probably hadn’t hit whatever passed for physical maturity in his species. Small mercies there, especially for John’s doorways. Troll horns were no joke.

His guest was probably a teen then, or maybe a piece of shit twenty-year-old like John - old enough to be an adult but young enough that everything still seemed overwhelming.

Who knew? He sure didn’t and he couldn’t ask.

The guy moved over to pour himself a cup of coffee and press himself along one of John’s sides, his blunted claws clicking against the ceramic. Without really thinking about it John slung an arm over his shoulder and gave him a squeeze, tucking him against his ribs. It must have been really scary where they were. Seadwellers were vicious both to enemies and their allies alike. It was understandable that a dude might want a hug.

At the contact there was a moment of tension, then the guy returned to sipping his coffee, his body molded where the pressure of the hug put him. Now that John thought about it…trolls weren’t really touchy folk. Serket loved to tease him but she never touched him. That was probably just as well — she was as tall as he was and her metal arm was intimidating. He was also reasonably sure that he saw her bend metal once with her regular hand when she was irritated. Captor didn’t touch anything other than computers, and sometimes the tiny colony of honeybees that he had set up on the edge of the camp.

Releasing him after a few moments, John stepped forward. They’d tried this a couple of times but maybe today was the day that it was going to work.

“I’m going to keep trying until I can ask you your name and understand what you’re saying, my guy. Or… until I get a translator. Whichever comes first!”

The troll watched him carefully, leaning against the kitchen counter.

“John.” He pointed to himself. Then he pointed to the dude.

“Krkt.” It was a patient noise. There were sounds between the consonants but it was hard for John to parse how to make them with his mouth. A lot of troll speech had tones that human throats did not make. 

He made a valiant attempt. “Kirkt?”

The dude hid a wince, and opened his mouth to correct him before shrugging. John got a sort of resignation in his body language and that wouldn’t do at all. He wanted to say their names right. They weren’t too bad, once he had a vague idea of how to do it.

“Kur… no… Kar-“ He saw the guy’s eyebrows arch and he continued. “Okay… so that should be kind of … oh I get it. Duh. Karkat. Is it Karkat?”

His guest smiled, cautiously pleased. He inclined his head.

“Well. Hi, Karkat.” John smiled his best close-mouthed smile and went to the fridge, pulling out some bacon and other things to start dinner for Karkat and his friend. He really hoped that his request for translation aids went through soon, because this was awful.

Guest number two was much braver than Karkat. She was tiny and slender like a knife, all joints and edges. She sidled into the kitchen, breathing in visibly. His best guess was that she was blind, or at least visually impaired. There was visible damage to her eyes, and they were tinted red in a different way than the color that meant fury. She did a lot of tasting things that aren't food and he wasn’t sure really what was up with that; but she didn’t struggle with navigating.

“Hello, John.”

Apparently she also spoke some Earth Common.

*

“I don’t think you should do this.”

Karkat looked at her over the rim of his mug. He’d settled against the counter of the nutrition block and was slowly drinking some of the juice that could be drugged, depending on the mood of the drinker. There was a little bowl of sugar set off to one side. Karkat had noted it in case he needed to get out of his head quickly when things inevitably turned bad.

“I absolutely do think that I should do this. I want to see what happens.”

What her sweet friend did not understand was that one cannot fully grasp a situation without all of the information. Just because the human had not yet hurt them, and had not yet put them through their paces, it did not mean that he would not find it in himself to do so soon.

This was a very different game than they had played with their prior mistress.

Perhaps the John-human was playing a long game and trying to lure them into complacency. Perhaps he was a sadist and waiting to unleash his wrath once they dropped their guard. Whatever the intent was, Terezi wanted to know his temperament now.

It would take a little bit of give on her part — letting him know that she could understand him. That realization would take away the assurance that the aliens in his home did not comprehend what was going on. That they were stupid and unaware. Perhaps he would be more careful about how he spoke. 

He wouldn’t know that she only could catch one out of every couple of words. She was nowhere near fluent. There were a few phrases that made sense, but most of it was gibberish. Vriska started to teach her Earth Common when they were wigglers. She called it a secret code. It was only when Terezi found herself in the service of their former owner that she realized that the secret code was in fact the language of the empire’s enemy.

Karkat rolled his eyes, trying to bury his discomfort. It showed in the way that his toes curled against the carpet, and his filed nails skidded along the cup. He was a terrible liar.

“What if he thinks we’re spies, or we’ve been lying to him?”

“Then he is an incredible actor and probably should be promoted.”

She said hello a moment ago and John looked confused enough that he had not continued to address her. Instead he turned away, taking the mint-flash of his eyes away and the sounds of cooking continued. Metallic ringing, small taps, and the occasional scrape of something soft against a metallic something else. Beneath the notes of food, there was the tang of heat and other strange spices. There was a mouth-watering smell in this room: meat simmering, some sort of baked good and the stimulant drink that he allowed them to have. It was different food than home, but they had acclimated to it after their mistress had come to settle in this place. There had been the promise that The Condescension would drown this planet, and the troll that used to own them had been keen to expand her properties.

“Did he visit you last night?”

Brushing a hand slowly along the perimeter of the room, Terezi made her way over to Karkat. Settling against his side, she turned her face toward him, enjoying the cherry-candy-rush of his eyes and the neutral tones of his skin. He was a familiar feast on her tongue and sniffglobe, and the center that she fixed herself on. If nothing else, they were together.

“No. You?”

“No.”

There were no recuperacoons in the place and the night terrors had been vicious enough for them to consider sleeping separately rather than together. It was safer to be together, but there were complications. She woke with Karkat’s thumbs biting into the soft dip under her jaw, and her fingers pressed into the soft flesh of his abdomen like they were going for his internal organs. Licking the blood off of her fingers she had pulled him down like a blanket and muttered half-jokes and half-apologies for the rest of the evening, purring in his ear, rocking slowly back and forth wrapped up in his arms with her hands on his horns. At least at the old house there had been sopor patches.

“What do you think we should be doing?”

“I want more information. I want to know if he’s going to have to share us with his superiors. I want to know what his tastes are. We don’t know enough and without that information we’re vulnerable”

Karkat exhaled heavily into his drink.

“How is it that you are going to get that?”

“Test and see how it goes, of course.” Terezi grinned at him with confidence she did not possess.

“We’re very good at what we do, Mr Cherry Delight. Don’t tell me that we aren’t. If there is anything in this world that you should have doubts about, it does not include your bulge, your nook, or your skills on a platform.”

Or his ability to take pain. To endure. There were many things that Karkat was good at that Terezi chafed at or outright refused to do. She did not want his skills in those areas put to use. Particularly not by the troll that had owned them before, or the weird human that they stayed with now.

“So you’re saying we go on the offensive?”

There was incredulity drawn through Karkat’s voice. “That doesn’t tend to end well, depending on the individual.”

He wasn’t wrong, but they did not have options. At some point the true nature of the human would reveal itself and Terezi did not want to be caught unaware when it happened.

“We’ll just find out if he wants to pail us.” She chirred at him, flashing her fangs. “And go from there.”

*

Putting out dinner for the pair of them, John settled across the table. Karkat positioned himself directly opposite from him, while his second guest settled at his left. She turned and beamed at him, unnerving and sharp.

“I am Terezi.”

“Terezi.”

“Yes.” She slowly crunched her way through bacon, eating with her fingers and keeping him pinned with her intense attention. He tried not to stare at her tongue as she licked grease off of her fingertips. It was sort of mesmerizing.

“So Karkat and Terezi. I’m glad I know your names now. I’m sorry I didn’t find a way to ask before.” He really should have started working on the phrases that Serket gave him, but there was never really time nor a need to do it before.

Terezi arched an eyebrow, reached out with her non-bacon-occupied hand, and gave his arm a conclusive pat.

“It is okay, John.”

There was something about that that tugged at his memory but John didn’t pursue the thought. It was more than likely he would get a callback to go work soon and he was hoping that the two of them were self-sufficient enough to take care of themselves when it happened.

Given that Karkat and Terezi were not prisoners, John did not feel pressure to stay awake and watch them. Midway through the evening he gave them both a smile and headed up to his room. Ideally they wouldn’t burn the place down, and there was nothing sensitive that he was concerned about them unearthing.

It must have been close to five in the morning when the door creaked on its hinges. John snapped to wakefulness, to a thudding heart, and to the understanding that he was not alone in his room.

Light spread over Terezi’s slender body. She was not wearing anything at all.

She was pretty, in the way that some predators were pretty. Sharp horns, sharp teeth, sharp angles. The only thing about her that did not look ready to eviscerate him were her claws - filed down to a weird round edge uncharacteristic to anything he had seen.

“Hi, John.”

Her voice traveled quietly through the dark, sending a little heat through him. Terezi stalked over purposefully, clambering up on top of the bed and straddling him. The sheets whispered against her thighs and he could smell the spicy, unique scent that trolls carried with them.

Shrouded in shadows, her nook was slightly parted, splayed by the position that she had chosen to settle herself in.

“Uh. Hi.”

Rolling slowly underneath her, John laid on his back and looked up at his guest. If she needed something, she probably would have come in with clothes on. It could conceivably be laundry day and she was just a free troll, and thus nude.

It didn’t quite seem that way though. He wanted to put his hands on the slight taper of her waist and see what her skin felt like.

“I like you.” She smiled, arching her throat a little and stroking a hand along the midline of her body. Her fingers idly toyed with the edges of her nook, brushing slowly.

“Do you like me?”

Shit. Uh. Man. This was a little sudden, and a little strange. Rose would probably not be proud of him if he explained this outside of the context of the really pretty naked alien girl straddling him in bed? But she was really pretty, and there were these little touches of blue underneath her throat and touching her cheeks. Her tits were great, tiny little perky things. And he really wanted to touch those little color-slash things on her sides.

Ultimately it was best to try to tell the truth because lying was complicated.

“Yes.”

It was important to keep this relatively simple. He wasn’t sure how much she understood, and he definitely did not speak her language.

Sliding his hands out of the blankets, he rested his hands on the curve of her hips. Rubbing them up and down just a little, he held onto her and tried to figure out where this was going. She was much cooler than Karkat. There were old scars dotted here and there, a few on her hips, some over the front planes of her stomach. A few of them seemed claw-shaped.

As he paused at those, Terezi slid her hand over, covering his hand with her own. The other hand stayed between her legs, and John started to hear slick sounds as her fingers moved. Drawing his hand up, she settled his hand over one of her tits, offering a playful smile.

“Touch.”

“It’s okay?”

“Mmm-yis.”

Well, far be it from him to deny a lady her wishes.

Cupping a hand over the place that he had been directed, he slowly rolled the nipple that he found there between his fingers. That was a little weird, because everything that he knew about trolls said that they were insectoid. Didn’t matter too much though because she seemed to like it and that really was the important part.

He set about exploring her in earnest, kneading his hands over her perfect little boobs, drawing her forward to press kisses to her stomach and upward, feeling the muscles in her chest jump as he did so. Easing his hands over he moved his palms slowly along her sides, pausing to slot his fingers gently against those little bumps that he was so curious about.

Terezi wiggled a little, biting down on a laugh. She said something in Alternian before purposefully reaching up and moving his hands a bit lower. “Too much.”

Noted, she might be ticklish or those might be sensitive. He switched to moving his hands along her back while peeking up at her from her chest, letting himself grin. The world was a little hazy and blurry from the time and his lack of glasses and that made it sort of perfect. Her back felt weird. Not weird enough to be off-putting, but there were ridges there that he did not expect.

Through all of this exploration she watched him, arms looped companionably around his shoulders and occasionally commenting in the buzzing language of her home.

He felt something against the sheets, moving against his stomach. Reaching down he was met with something best described as a tentacle. There was a tapered appendage protruding from Terezi, squirming somewhat independently of her and slick with translucent blue fluid that sort of matched the color under her skin.

Okay. He could work with that, maybe. Looking up at her curiously he reached a hand between them, stroking his fingers along the slick surface of it. Her eyes half-slitted, and she leaned forward to plant a messy kiss on his jaw, finding her way to his mouth.

“Yes, John.”

Between smooches she scooted her hips forward, leaning her body into his arms.

The tentacle slid around his fingers, pulsing just slightly. He tried different ways of touching — sometimes squeezing in counterpoint, sometimes stroking along the length of it.

His lap was getting wet. Lubrication of the same color slid and trickled down her thighs, the inside of her nook wet and shimmering. There were still blankets and pajama pants between him and Terezi but he wasn’t in a terrible hurry about this. It was cool and sexy to explore with her.

Still, it was also warm. While Terezi was cool and pleasant to the touch, heat had climbed up his neck and chest and the blankets were a little too warm. Pressing a kiss to her mouth and then her cheek, he carefully wiggled out from under her, working his hand free of her junk.

This prompted a bereft sound from his companion, and was all the more reason to move quickly. Pulling his shirt and pants off, they were dumped quickly to one side of the bed. His skin sung, free against the night air. Settling back down onto the bed, he leaned over and tilted Terezi’s face toward his, trying for a deeper kiss.

This resulted in his lip quickly bleeding and her tongue swiping along the injury. He just laughed in response to the sting.

“I want…. to go down on you. Do you understand?”

Terezi glanced in his direction, head cocked slightly.

Setting a hand in the middle of her back, he pushed and she eased back in response to the direction, settling onto her back. He took a second to look at her, a hand braced on her waist. There was a definite flush on her throat and chest, her hair spilled out around her like thread made out of pieces of the night sky.

Leaning in, he carefully parted her knees, dropping kisses along the tight muscles of her thighs. There was tension in her body, and it confused him at first. Then he saw the bite-scars and it made a little more sense. Probably someone hadn’t been nice when they were with her before. Either that or she liked it really rough.

That wasn’t really the vibe that he was getting and it wasn’t the kind of sex that he liked to have. Instead he brushed his lips over the old hurts, and rubbed his hands along the outside of her thighs, trying to help her relax into it.

Then he was in the wet delight that was her nook. Apparently there were different sensitive spots. It was something he had looked up on a dare years ago. Experimentally, he brushed his tongue along the lips of her nook and did not find the taste of her bad at all. From there he got in close, nuzzling and licking in broad strokes, seeing what sort of pressure and touch would produce what results.

The tension gradually drained away and Terezi wiggled down the bed, so that she could get her hips up and against his mouth at a better angle. A hand firmly landed in his hair and he could feel her blunted claws kneading along his scalp.

The tentacle brushed and wiggled against his cheek, smearing slick stuff over his face. Reaching up with one hand, he slid it back between his fingers where it greedily curled, pulsing in time with particularly good touches.

There was a spot at the base of it that Terezi made a particularly loud noise to - a keening chirr as John nudged it with his nose. Interested in repeating the process, he swiped his tongue along the base, making slow circles, and Terezi started to shake.

He wasn’t exactly sure how trolls got off until he got a faceful of the slick stuff.

One moment, Terezi was pressing into his face, her hips making small and tight jerking motions and the next everything was very sticky. She shuddered against him, fluid sliding down his knuckles from where the tentacle was twitching, and leaking from somewhere interior and down his chin. It was super hot and his dick twitched. John had only had a date come on his face once in that manner and he really liked it. The addition of alien parts only made it better.

Flapping a hand around he pulled his shirt off the floor and wiped his face clean.

Terezi lay on the bed, breath a bit faster and expression quietly pleased. Then she wiggled upright, reaching out for his dick.

“John…”

“Nah. Let’s just… let’s do that… together.” He reached down, sliding his hand through the slickness on her thighs. Taking her hand in his, he fisted his dick and started to stroke. It didn’t take long and he came leaning over her, breathing in the smell of her skin and tasting her in his mouth.

Terezi stayed where she had settled, bringing a hand up to lightly touch his throat. Her fingers rested on his pulse, cool points resting against the racing of his heart trapped beneath his skin. Then, leaning over, she kissed his cheek.

“Good night, John?”

It was phrased like a question, but he agreed with the sentiment. On his nightstand, his phone dimly glowed, showing two hours before he was supposed to be up.

“Good night, Terezi.”

She slipped out as quietly as she had come in, leaving him with sodden sheets that were just going to have to be the problem of future-John. Kicking the stained fabric off of the bed, he curled up and went back to sleep.

*

“Come get in the ablution trap with me.”

Terezi strolled into Karkat’s room, nude as the day she had hatched minus a couple of pairs of grub-legs.

Karkat glanced in her direction, snorted at the state of her, and got up. Pulling out one of the spare articles of clothing that their new master had given them, he thrust it in her direction. “Sure. But clothes.”

“I have human all over me and do not wish to keep that with me into tomorrow.”

The statement was tinged with triumph. Then her mission to test him out had been successful. Maybe just partially so. There were no marks on her body. She didn’t move like she had been split in half by one of those weirdly rigid human bulges.

“So no. I will proceed as I am. Are you coming?”

What choice did he have?

“Fine.” He was all grumble, no bite and the both of them knew it.

As the tub filled he slowly poked at the various toiletries. There were approximately a million human dialects as far as he could tell, because the words even on the bottles were not all in the same arrangement. Sticking his frond into the water told him that it was good to get in — a little chilly for him, but not overwhelmingly hot for Terezi.

Shucking his clothes, he stretched, looking in the mirror to see if the bite mark from the old mistress had finally dropped the scabs. It had, and was just one more discoloration on his questionable body. In a way, he had to be grateful to the fish — if he had reached majority at home he would have been culled. She simply looked at his filled in eyes and smirked, knowing that he would never try and escape her.

The water lapped around his ankles and he settled down, leaning against the wall of the trap.

“C’mon, get in.” He let out a jaw-cracking yawn. “I want to attempt to sleep, at least.”

Terezi settled in and slurry started to tint the water. Both of them had been covered in each other’s fluids so often that it didn’t even register. They would just have to rinse off before exiting the trap. There was a shower-extension, so it would not be an issue. She did smell like human - the weird sharp scent that they had.

“So…” he ventured, reaching out to find the most inoffensive smelling soap and slowly lathering his hands in it. Terezi briefly disappeared under the water, coming up with hair dripping. He slid his fronds into the mass of it, slowly lathering and working up slowly to the base of her horns.

Her breath came slowly, the tension dipping out of her shoulders.

“He is gentle. At least for now.”

Terezi reported it calmly, her eyes sliding shut both to avoid any stray soap and to rest. Karkat was here and he would take care of any dangers that the ablution block might produce.

“We communicated well enough. He did not seem interested in hurting me, or having me hurt him. He does all right with a bulge,” Terezi smiled slightly as she went about her reporting. “He did get his mouth very close to my nook and I was not sure how that was going to go. Human teeth are blunt but still…”

Karkat winced in sympathy. Their prior owner had bitten him on the bulge once and the pain of it was indescribable. He still had a little dip in the muscle where it healed oddly.

“Did he hurt you?”

“No! Surprisingly. It was all very very red. I went to go and take care of him and all he did was get his hand slick with slurry and have me help him to come with his hand. It was… odd. Their bulges really do not move at all.”

Karkat hummed, pressing a kiss to each of Terezi’s horns. “I’m going to rinse you and let the water drain.”

Hitting the plug with a toe, Karkat waited until he heard the sound of water flowing to fiddle with the dials of the trap and get the showerhead working. Holding a hand over Terezi’s eyes he rinsed the soap out of her hair. That done, he nudged the plug back into place and the tepid water started to rise around their hips again. Terezi lay back against his chest, settling and looking drowsy.

“You’re next.”

“I know.” Karkat muttered his agreement against her damp skin, nuzzling his nose near one of her horns.

“Do you need me to come with you?”

“No.”

Yes. He really wanted her to come with him. She was stronger than he was, and quicker. But there was something they wouldn’t know until he was alone with their new owner - what he was like one on one and if he would treat a mutant differently. He didn’t hate aliens - the trial with Terezi had told them that much. Karkat would have to find out if he gave a shit about the rules of Alternia or not.

“You’re going to be amazing.” She reached a hand up, palm unerringly landing on his cheek.

*

John came back late the next evening. It was a tiring day - there had been briefings and then he and several other Resistance members had spent the remainder of the shift looking through rubble and doing cleanup. There were several casualties, but no survivors. The whole thing had been sad and terrible and he was glad that they day was done.

Putting his coat and other equipment in the front closet where it would be easy to access again, he found Karkat watching him from one of the armchairs. It was like seeing two rubies in the middle of a sea of neutrals. Surprising and beautiful at the same time.

John forced a smile onto his face and waved. “Good evening, Karkat.”

“Hello, John.”

The timbre and quality of Karkat’s voice was much different from Terezi’s. It was just a bit above a growl, but smooth. It reminded John a little of some of the jazz vocalists that his dad had listened to back in childhood.

“Good day?” He didn’t expect an answer, and did not receive one. Instead he heard footsteps retreating out of the room and figured that Karkat had other things to do. The two of them had started nosing around the house a little - the evidence was in books settled in a slightly different place than they had been, and in the altered browsing history of his streaming services.

There was the sound of rustling in the kitchen and Karkat came back out, preceded by the smell of hot-chocolate. Karkat’s cup was full of merrily bobbing marshmallows, and John’s contained a more reserved pair of them, slowly melting into the drink-mix.

Karkat handed over the cup, watching him.

How sweet! It was just what John wanted after a long day. It was too late for coffee and the idea of cooking dinner was overwhelming. However, a nice bit of something sweet just before bed would do just fine.

Taking the cup, he smiled at Karkat. “Thank you.”

He had made it well! A little sweet for John’s taste, but not bad. It tasted like extra sugar had been added.

Across the way, Karkat settled on his side of the couch and pointedly glanced at the empty space near him. John chuckled and followed, indulging in another sip and setting his cup on a coaster. Karkat seemed determined to finish his drink, taking rapid sips and rolling a marshmallow around in his mouth. 

Quiet settled between them, and John turned something on in the background. It was some sort of report on civil affairs — nothing horrifying or distressing.

John let his mind wander, fingers lightly curled around his drink. It was nice to have people to come home to, even if those people were trolls. In the background he saw Karkat set his drink down, licking the remnants of the chocolate off of his upper lip. Dude must have really been in the mood for something sweet!

His attention focused back in as Karkat got up and walked to stand in front of him. He reached out and took John’s cup, setting it to one side before climbing into John’s lap to kiss him.

His mouth tasted like sugar and his teeth were not as daunting as Terezi’s even though they were still sharp.

John didn’t know what kind of good luck he was having with alien refugees, but apparently this was his week to kiss cute aliens! Bringing his arms up, he slung them around Karkat’s waist and leaned into his mouth, curious to see where this would go.

It was a slow, deep kiss. John worked his mouth along Karkat’s, sliding his hands up the troll’s sweater to get his hands on his skin. He was soft, and warm and solid and John loved the give of him. It was comfortable to be both held down by solid weight but also be able to sink into a partner. Working Karkat’s bottom lip gently between his teeth got him a hum, sliding his hands up his back and gently bringing his nails down produced a groan.

John broke away from the kiss, to sprinkle other kisses along Karkat’s jaw and his cheeks, down the line of his neck. Letting his hands slide down he got handfuls of Karkat’s glorious ass, kneading his fingers in.

It was such a comfortable, slow kiss. Karkat leaned into him, arms around his shoulders and braced on the couch, body pressed in flush. John could feel a little bit of moisture starting to seep through his pants and the slight movement of something just beneath the fabric of his leggings.

Grinding his dick up against that got a slow sigh out of Karkat, who went about fucking John’s mouth with his tongue.

Everything was wet. Wet and hot and slow and John found himself thinking that he wouldn’t mind just making out on the couch forever. The wet spot on his pants was growing, and some of that was his own precum staining his shorts. Judging by how things had gone with his sheets, this was not something for the couch though.

Leaning up, he took Karkat’s face in his hands - prompting a flash of very wide and pupil-blown eyes before he leaned back in to kiss him. He paused, kissed the top of his nose, and his cheeks.

“Let’s go upstairs.”

He gestured toward the staircase and slowly started to get up. Karkat lingered for a moment, solid and confused before slowly rising as well. They ascended quickly, heading up to John’s room. On the way, he stopped to drop his pants off in the washer and set the sheets from last night to a second rinse.

For reasons unknown to him there were water-resistant sheets in the house. They were likely holdovers from childhood. Whatever the case, they were going to get a workout this evening. Getting that laid down, he settled on the bed and looked to Karkat.

His guest stood in the middle of the room, swaying a little. There was a scarlet flush along his cheeks and throat, and the front of his leggings shifted. After a few moments of looking at John, he seemed to come to a decision and quickly divested himself of the rest of his clothes.

Sliding up onto the bed he kneeled over John’s lap, reaching down to touch his dick where it was tenting his shorts up. John sighed out his appreciation, looking up at Karkat. He took his glasses off, setting them to one side before reaching out to Karkat to kiss him again.

Unlike Terezi, everything on Karkat seemed very red. The tentacle on him was blunter, a little shorter but thick. John vaguely could imagine the way that it might feel in the back of his throat. It would be a challenge, but a sexy one!

Karkat seemed to have other plans. Fiddling with John’s shorts until he found the bottom, he slid his dick out and took it in hand, stroking it leisurely. John looked down between them, watching the grey fingers twisted around him and breathed through it. He was standing up straight and at attention, the head of his dick slick and ready.

Karkat moved, sliding his other hand between his legs. Briefly, this disturbed John. It almost looked like his fingers were covered in blood. But there wasn’t the smell of troll blood - and it was one that John knew intimately. Karkat switched hands, stroking the hand lubed up in his own fluids along the length of him.

Then Karkat shifted, lining up their bodies slowly and beginning to sink down.

It was tight. Tight enough that he worried for his partner.

Catching his hands around Karkat’s waist, he looked up into his face, trying to convey his concern without confusing him. The troll looked like he was in another place. His mouth hung slightly open and his eyes were mostly closed. Slowly he settled himself down, forehead resting against John’s as he acclimated to the stretch. It took several minutes before he bottomed out against John’s hips, and by that time he had settled his head against John’s shoulder. The hot puffs of his breath shivered over John’s skin.

Without even thinking about it, John brought a hand up and ran it through Karkat’s hair, gently ruffling. His fingers grazed against the base of his horns and his partner made a deep and soft sound. It was interesting, though not necessarily matching the ones that Terezi had made. He was also not nearly as wet as Terezi had been.

Granted, it was rude to compare your sex-buddies, but John had very little idea what he was doing. Probably wetter was better? 

Go with the tried and true then!

Keeping his one hand in Karkat’s hair, John moved his other hand between them, reaching for the space at the front of Karkat’s nook. He found it easily enough, and felt Karkat’s bulge wind around his wrist. Twisting his hand, he gave it a slow squeeze and in response Karkat crooned against his jaw.

The angle that they were joined at was not ideal. Karkat did not seem to be interested in moving and awesome as it was to be inside of a hot boy, John wasn’t going to finish that way. Leaning over and pressing a kiss into Karkat’s unruly curls, he carefully tipped them, settling Karkat onto his back and hooking his legs over John’s shoulders. That felt a lot better. They were still connected after the transition, but the pressure inside of Karkat changed and it was easier to touch his bulge and that little place just under it.

In a better position to move, John tried a couple of slow thrusts. Karkat’s face scrunched up any time he got more than halfway in him, and it wasn’t deep enough to really feel satisfying. Instead of plowing forward, John stopped, rubbing his hands along Karkat’s thighs and considering his options. The view alone was worth pausing. Karkat had settled back with a hand half covering his eyes. The other arm was stretched out and curled into the bedding.

John had done his time at Resistance boot-camp. One either got good at sex or got used to their hand. After a year of living with the same people, seeing them frequently naked and having no other contact it was a lot more satisfying to hook up. He had paid good attention to his friends that taught him things to try with both guys and girls. Magazines were mostly bullshit and the internet was doubly so.

Shifting his hips, he tried a slow rocking motion, pushing up along the walls of his nook, and felt Karkat stir beneath him. Around his wrist, his bulge twisted.

That was the right way then. He set himself to a circle motion, more of a rubbing than a thrust, and soon was hearing the kind of sounds that he wanted. Karkat’s voice picked up as he murmured things to himself and presumably to John. There was more of a liquid and wet feeling around him, and he moved inside Karkat easier. This might not get him off either, but the noises that his friend was making were so _good_.

Leaning down and catching Karkat’s mouth again, he traded kisses back and forth slowly, licking the sweetness out of the troll’s mouth and humming a response any time Karkat moaned. The hand that had been settled into the bedding came up to hook around the back of John’s neck and Karkat squirmed into John, chasing at something he couldn’t articulate. He was making little high chirping sounds in time to rough breaths, little punched-out noises. He clutched at John harder, arching his back and repeating something against his mouth, eyes screwed shut.

If he couldn’t get the exact translation, John picked up the gist. He increased the speed that he moved inside of Karkat, stroking and teasing at his bulge and trying to see if he could get him to that peak he seemed to be chasing.

When he did come it was with a glorious whimper and a similar gush to Terezi. As the liquid slid down their bodies, John made a note to invest in some water-proof sheets if he was going to keep sleeping with trolls.

Karkat flopped back on the bed, letting his legs splay open wide. John looked down between them and gave one final little rub inside of Karkat before pulling out of him.

The troll made a soft sound, his expression lost and dreamy. Then he gestured vaguely, first at John’s dick and then toward him.

Making his best guess, John moved up the bed, curious what he had in mind. Karkat eyed him speculatively, eyes dark and heavy. Pushing himself up he leaned over, draping himself over John’s lap and purposefully sliding his dick into his mouth.

A jolt of terror briefly spiked up his back at the potential damage that was about to come his way, but Karkat slid his lips over his fangs. After the slow tease, the hot and insistent pressure of a mouth on him was heavenly. Trying to keep his thrusts shallow, John leaned back and let Karkat work.

It was a good sight, the troll’s slick and kiss-swollen lips wrapped around him. Karkat had pretty much wrapped an arm around John’s waist, keeping him in place. John dropped his head down, whining out encouragement as orgasm slowly approached him.

It was the feeling of a slightly rough tongue sliding along the underside of his dick that finished him. Jerking forward into Karkat’s mouth he folded over him, letting all of the tension out of his body.

Karkat sat up slowly, cum dripping out of the sides of his mouth. He looked debauched and glassy. John reached out to the side and got a tissue, getting himself off of Karkat’s face. The troll closed his mouth at that, swallowing the rest without much sign that he had an opinion about it. He tilted his head, considering.

“Good night, John.”

“Yeah, buddy. Yeah. Good night.”

He reached forward, pressing a kiss to Karkat’s forehead. The troll sat through it, his eyes slitting closed. A low, rattling purr like something that he heard out of a street-cat came from his throat. Then he slipped out of bed, leaving his stained clothes on the floor and walking out with the same sort of swish that he had come upstairs with.

John was left with laundry and a few questions.

A text lit up the screen.

‘Be delighted loser. I have gr8 news for you. I snagged some transl8tor grubs for you. They’re not the same as the secret tech that the earth forces use, but it’s better than what you’ve got! Which is nothing! Be sure to tell me how much you appreci8 me tomorrow.’

*

If she said that she was not worried, it would be a lie. Karkat Vantas had many excellent qualities, but his deep well of internal peace was not among them. If it was possible to have anxiety over a subject it was likely that he would.

He had suffered with their old mistress. If she was honest about it, so had she. Terezi simply was not one to linger on pain. Solutions were so much more pleasing and often came with attached revenge.

When the door to her room opened, all she could smell was sugar. Sugar followed shortly by slurry and the weird tang of John.

Stepping out of her bedding Terezi reached out for him, slightly unsure of Karkat’s orientation in space.

“How’d it go? I don’t smell blood so it seems like he was nice with you too.”

“So nice.” Karkat slurred at her, stumbling over and sliding into her arms. He was still naked and reeked of pailing. If she let him go to sleep like this he would be furious and sticky in the morning; but the drunk on top of it made her nervous. She was a very strong troll, but Karkat physically was challenging to move as dead weight.

“And why are you smashed?” Her tone was calm and soothing as she rose and started the trip to the ablution block. Karkat wobbled at her side.

“Was ‘fraid.” Karkat let the pause hang in the air between them, trying to find words when normally they were inescapable. “I di’nt want to feel ’t if he want’d t’ hurt me. Didn’t. He didn’t.”

It was an ordeal, getting her moirail into the ablution trap and doused with water that was too hot for her, but just about right for him. The saturation of his color drained away as slurry diluted and swirled down the drain. He was cognizant enough to get up and out of the trap but was soon bent over the gaper.

Terezi sat on the floor, rubbing his back and thinking about what the next move was going to be.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to Lil' Dogie for the beta. This fill was a hot mess and you saved it. :D


End file.
